Darkest Light
by impala-thief
Summary: Who knew that a trip to the loo could change so much? After months of failed attempt after failed attempt, Draco is ready to give it all up. When Snape offers a way out, how does this change his path? Begins after gate-crashing a certain Christmas Party..
1. 1 Traitor

**Traître**

* * *

Snape checked the door to make sure it was closed before rounding on Draco. "What do you think you were doing? You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-" Snape cut off. Draco was leaning over the sink, looking down. He turned on the water, and splashed it in his face.

Draco's skin was nearly as sallow as Snape's. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone outside when it was day. So unlike all of his previous years at Hogwarts, Draco spent most of his sixth year alone.

"I can't do this anymore, Snape," whispered Draco. Memories of countless muggles being tortured, women being raped for the fun of it, and his own father's encouragement weighed heavily on his mind. In his short sixteen years, Draco Malfoy had seen enough death and destruction to destroy him.

Slipping into Draco's unsuspecting mind, Snape watched as the young wizard's thoughts spiraled down and down. One regret kept circling around, the cause of all his misery. As he thought of it again, Snape saw the image of Draco's left arm and the Mark upon it. _So Draco is not just a carbon-copy of his father, he does feel._ thought Snape, _Dumbledore will be pleased._

Snape glanced at the door, sensing someone. _Probably Potter,_ he thought. With a small flick of his wand, the room was silent to all outside. He approached the row of sinks carefully, setting a comforting hand on his godson's shoulder. Quietly, he said, "You know, Draco, there is another option."

Draco shook Snape's hand off, his grey eyes flashing up at the dark-haired wizard. "There is no _option_," he sneered. "You've seen what happened to all who betrays _him_. Name any that are still breathing." Draco turned away from the mirrors, unable to look at himself anymore. He started to pace.

"Me."

Draco looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Snape sensed his doubt.

"I'm still breathing Draco. I'm still alive to spy for that meddling old codger, Dumbledore and live to tell the tale. I have been for over 15 years," Snape said. Dumbledore had indeed saved him, and could save Draco. But still after that, Snape only held a mild respect for him, nothing more, and nothing less.

Draco's eyes went from trust to skepticism. He shook his head. "You're lying. All you want is for me to switch sides and report me to _him_. All you want is to-"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I have no reason to want you dead. Indeed, I have several reasons to want you alive."

"What do you have in mind?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Let me take you to Dumbledore."

"And what'll he do? Put me in hiding?"

Snape kept his face unreadable. He severely doubted that Albus Dumbledore would simply send Draco abroad and in hiding, not when there was a glaring opportunity to recruit him to the Light. Not willing to answer, he evaded the question. "He'll do what's best."

Draco thought for a moment, before making a rash decision. "I'll do it."

* * *

A dark-haired bespectacled boy scrambled back from the door as he heard footsteps approach. He watched curiously as Snape and Draco swept away down the corridor. He made his way back to the Christmas party. He'd left Luna Lovegood down there to fend for herself. It would be rude to abandon her, and he wanted to tell Hermione what he'd heard.

Harry pondered on what he had heard. From what he had heard, all he could know for sure was the fact that Draco was up to something and Snape wanted to help him. Someone in the room, most likely Snape, had put a silencing charm over the room.

After successfully avoiding Cormac McLaggan for over half and hour, he discovered Hermione's ingenious hiding spot.

"There you are, you little fox. Playing hard to get, now are we?" Cormac seemed to leer at her.

"Uh," was her brilliant response.

He stalked close. With his every step forward, she took one back until her back was pressed against a wall. "I've been looking all over for you, Hermione," he said seductively. He took another step closer.

"Oh, well, I guess we just kept missing each other in the crowd. Professor Slughorn has been introducing me to several people." She closed her mouth, aware of her babbling. Cormac was looking at her hungrily. She mentally slapped herself for even considering bringing him.

Cormac took another step forward, and placed on arm against the wall by her head. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to-" But Hermione never found out what Cormac needed to do. Just like a knight in shining armor, Harry bounded in and ran straight into Cormac. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry's eyes were alight with excitement. "Hermione, I need to tell you something."

Hermione glanced at a very disgruntled Cormac. "I'm tired, Cormac. I think I'll just head back with Harry." Without waiting for Cormac's reply, she grabbed Harry by the arm and plowed through the crowd to the door.

Once they were in the corridor, she slowed down. Harry proceeded to tell her what he had heard. "I couldn't hear everything they said, but it sure sounded like Malfoy's up to something."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you can't still believe that Malfoy is a Death Eater, can you?"

"Of course I can!" They stepped into a hidden corridor behind a tapestry.

They were silent for a bit. After the Fat Lady's portrait closed behind them, Hermione said, "Harry, I'm not going to have this argument with you again." Hermione turned on her heel and headed to her dormitory.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Dumbledore gazed at the young Malfoy. The familiar twinkling in his eyes had gone out. He cast a shrewd gaze.

"Why should I believe you, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, after several moments of quiet tension.

When Draco didn't reply, Snape stepped in.

"Headmaster, you already know of the plot the Dark Lord has forced upon Draco. And you know of all the failed attempts, as well as the futility of the situation. Several times, I have heard the Dark Lord threaten Draco. If he does not succeed, his mother will be tortured and killed. Again, you already know this."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "When you put it like that, Severus, there is no reason for me to doubt Mr. Malfoy." Glancing back at Draco, Dumbledore made up his mind. "I believe you, Draco. But there is not much I can do to help you. Unless..."

Snape's eyes flashed at Dumbledore. "Do not even consider it, Albus," he spit out.

Draco stood there, looking back and forth between the two professors. They were staring each other down, Snape seemed incensed.

Dumbledore ignored Snape's admonition. "Draco, I have an idea, a proposition, if you will..."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Now, could you possibly click on that beautiful little review button down there? Thanks!**

**-Ica**


	2. 2 End and Beginning

Thank you to _Predicted Anomie _and _ZukoEdward'sAussiegirl _ for reviewing, and to _naudancer _and _AlecLover _for favoriting my story, and to _Soaringphoenix7484 _for following this story!

And of course, to my amazing beta Alyssa who's still willing to beta for me, even at camp. You're fabulous!

Read on...

* * *

**_2- Omega et Alpha_**

The train rattled through the English countryside. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter looked up as the compartment door slid open. A very pleased-looking Ronald Weasley stepped in and took a sea across from Harry. Luna Lovegood, who hadn't looked up from the latest copy of the _Quibbler_ so far, automatically slid over to make room for him.

"What are you so happy about? I thought Lavender dragged you off," remarked Harry.

The thought of Lavender made Ron's grin wider. "We just broke up!"

"And you're happy about this?" Neville looked at Ron, thoroughly confused. Neville thought that Lavender and Ron had always looked happy together. Well, perhaps not happy, but they always seemed to be snogging. They wouldn't snog if they weren't happy, right?

"Of course I am! Ugh. When we weren't snogging-"

"Which was all the time," interrupted Harry.

"-she would chatter on and on about, about girly things! I could never find a break to get a word in. I swear, she doesn't even breathe."

Hermione and Ginny walked in, and they both noted Ron's particularly wide grin.

"Gee Ron, I didn't think you were _that _happy about seeing Lavender," Ginny sniped.

Hermione simply scowled. Things had seemed to be getting worse between Ron and his little _Lav-Lav_ lately. And that was exactly how she liked it. The sooner that little tramp was away from Ron the better. What had changed? Hermione sought the seat between Harry and the window.

"I was happy to see her, but now I'm even happier to never see her again. We broke up!" Ron beamed. His hopeful blue eyes rested on Hermione, who kept her face straight, but her eyes were shining. This could finally be her chance.

Ginny lightly punched Ron's shoulder as she plopped down beside him. "Good going, Ron. It took you long enough."

Harry commented on the particularly bad game the Chudley Canons, and their conversation quickly turned, and stayed, on quidditch. Hermione rested her head on her hand and gazed out the window, smiling.

Ron noticed.

* * *

Steam billowed into the vaulted ceiling of Platform 9 3/4 as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station. Even though the students on board still bustled about, quickly gathering up their things and getting of the train, the atmosphere on the platform wasn't nearly as cheerful. People shifted uneasily, looking over their shoulders and yelling to their children to hurry up.

Draco finally stood up after Crabbe and Goyle had lumbered out. At his urging, the rest of the compartment's occupants had left. Draco needed time to think and he especially wanted to savor any time he had before going to the Manor. He had the _great honor_ of spending the holidays with the Dark Lord.

_I can't wait. Only one thing could make this even better_, he thought sarcastically. _Aunt Bella _and _the Dark Lord_.

Standing, Draco summoned his trunk and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. The gates sense who he was and automatically opened. A nameless house-elf appeared, took his things, and disapparated as soon as it had come.

The looming building stood unwelcoming before. The grey stone seemed to know of his betrayal to its owner.

Shaking his head at his own absurdity, Draco took a cautious step forward.

Christmas morning was a quiet affair. Draco and his mother exchanged gifts with a murmured 'Merry Christmas' and a 'thank you'. That made up the bulk of their conversation. But, what was there to say? Draco couldn't very well say, "Merry Christmas, Mother. I'm glad Father's in Azkaban. How about you?" Besides, he already knew the answer to the question.

Lucius Malfoy had married and impregnated Narcissa Black out of duty. It was simply what a Malfoy did, and Narcissa knew this. He did what was expected of him, and she did what was expected of her. When Lucius went to Azkaban, she didn't feel a thing. Of course, in public she played the part of a doting and loving wife. She played the part exceptionally well at his trial.

For Narcissa, there was only one bright spot in her endless green and silver life. When Draco was born. No, not because of Draco, but because of Lucius's reaction when she told him that he had a son. What Lucius had wanted most, an heir, had been given to him by her. No longer did he feel any pressure, any strain, upon him. The look that he had given her was filled with a smidge of gratefulness and respect. It was something that pureblooded wives seldom received from pureblooded husbands.

Draco knew all of this. On his last birthday, his seventeenth, Narcissa had explained, in detail, what was expected of him and how it had transgressed between her and Lucius.

As Draco took a sip of tea, the mark on his left arm burned black. Simultaneously, Bellatrix Lestrange flooed in and stood menacing in front of the fireplace.

She nodded at Narcissa, "Sister." Narcissa stoically gazed back.

Bellatrix turned and curled her lip at Draco. "My Lord wishes to see you. Now." She obviously didn't like playing messenger.

Draco stood up slowly, and moved over to Bellatrix, who grabbed his arm and spun on her heel. Soon enough, they were plunged into suffocating darkness.

* * *

The snow crunched and crackled as Hermione Granger waded through the Weasley's snow-covered garden from the apparation point. Just as the houselights were becoming visible, a voice from the shadows rang out.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Hermione spun to her left to see Ron Weasley aiming his want at her.

As she put her hands up, she said, "Ron, it's Hermione."

"Prove it!"

Hermione sighed. Moody had probably forced his 'constant vigilance' mantra on Ron. Normally, Hermione would have been glad about that, but her socks were currently wet and she wanted to get inside where it was considerably warmer. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger. We became friends when you and Harry Potter saved me, in the girl's bathroom, from a troll in our first year at Hogwarts."

Satisfied, Ron lowered his wand and grinned. "Had to check, didn't I?"

Hermione's smiled back as she made her way over to him. The headed towards the house.

"I was just out here getting carrots for Mum," he stated in explanation. After a moment of silence, he remarked, "I though you were on holiday with your parents, 'Mione. "

"We were just about to leave, when my dad got sick with a stomach flu. Mum was afraid that I'd get sick as well, so she sent me here." Hermione shivered violently as the wind ripped through the garden.

"Come here." He reached out an arm and she walked a bit closer. Pulling her close, Ron said, "I'm sorry 'bout your dad, but I am glad you're here."

Hermione snuggled a little closer. "Me too, Ron, me too."

* * *

_"Draco..."_ a voice hissed. "Come forward."

Draco moved forward, knelt, and kissed the hems of Voldemort's black robes. Draco glanced around, not recognized where he was, at all.

"Rise," the high voice commanded.

Draco did so.

"You may leave, Bella."

"As you wish, my lord," she said lovingly.

Voldemort stood and seemed to wander around the room. But Draco knew different. He was circling like a predator. Draco continued to stare straight ahead.

When Voldemort was back in Draco's line of sight, Voldemort remarked offhandedly, "You have displeased me, Draco. Albus Dumbledore should be dead by now." He stopped his pacing and stood directly in front of Draco, his red eyes flashing.

Then, the Dark Lord spoke the three most dangerous words.

"I am disappointed."

And Draco knew what happened when Tom Riddle was disappointed.

Hermione's hand was just about to grab the knob of the kitchen door when Ron spoke.

"Hermione?" Ron sounded uneasy. "Could we talk for a minute?"

Confused, she replied, "Sure."

Ron led her away from the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"Well," he paused and shifted nervously. "Oh. I'm just going to say this. Hermione, I only dated Lavender because I wanted to make you jealous and want me. I've liked you for a long time and-"

Hermione cut him off with her lips.

"Ron, I feel the same way. Completely."

Elated, Ron pulled her closer and moved his lips with hers.

* * *

As they kissed, hundreds of miles away, Draco Malfoy screamed beneath the wand of Lord Voldemort.


	3. News

Thank you to _llozie _and _Voldie's Fav Death Eater_ for your reviews!

And to my beta, Alyssa, who continues to amaze me.

* * *

**Chapter Three-Notize**

Disclamer: I do not own. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Though, if she's willing to sell...

_Read on..._

* * *

The day had been extremely long. Draco trudged up to his dormitory and dropped his heavy bag on the green bed. He considered flopping down as well, but he knew that he couldn't. He was under more pressure than ever to do well in school, and this time that pressure wasn't coming from his father alone. Unfortunately, blowing off his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay would be unacceptable.

The Dark Lord had insisted that Draco maintain, if not surpass, his marks. Later, when Draco asked Severus why, Severus told him that it was one of Voldemort's precautions with Dumbledore...

_"In the past, Draco, Death Eaters have been caught more efficiently due to Dumbedore's monitoring. None of the students, nor most of the staff, realize that Dumbledore and McGonagall watch certain students' grades. These students are usually in Slytherin. Now, why would Dumbledore do this?" Severus quirked a brow cynically._

_Draco didn't even have to think, because this very thing had happened to him. "Because, when someone joins the Dark Lord, their marks will go down. Not enough time to do homework and such."_

_"Exactly. Also, with grades as high as yours, a professor would notice if they went down drastically."_

_Suspicion was not an option._

Just as Draco finished up his DADA essay (with no research needed, thank you very much), a familiar burning sensation laced up his left forearm. He was calling.

_Oh, gods no._.. Why couldn't he have a break? It was barely a month and a half since the holidays and Draco felt like he hadn't sat down and rested since then. If there wasn't an essay due, there was more research, if not that, then he was with his fellow Death Eaters, acting like he was truly on their side.

Quickly heading to the bathroom to splash water in his face, he glanced at himself in the mirror. There was deep bags under his eyes from little sleep and he was so pale. If he didn't get outside soon, people were going to start mistaking him for a ghost.

The pain intensified. He needed to leave _now. _Donning his robes, Draco disapparated. He was grateful, yet again, for Dumbledore giving him the ability to apparate inside Hogwarts.

A loud _crack_ echoed in Malfoy Manor's entrance hall. A terrified house elf rushed forward to take Draco's coat.

"Master is telling Tari to tell Master Draco that Master Draco is to be waiting in the drawing room." With a snap, the house elf was gone.

The drawing room? Was he to be ignored yet again? Draco stormed through the manor. Every time he was called to the drawing room when summoned, he had waited there until the meeting was over. He threw himself into a plush black chair. Snape would've known if Draco wasn't needed, so why hadn't Snape alerted him somehow? What was Snape playing at? Why in the name of Merlin would Snape want him here? It's not like he could listen in on the conversation and report it to-

Oh. Of course. He _could_ listen in and report it. Perhaps it was information that even Snape couldn't get. What if it was a plan to attack? The Order needed to know.

Removing himself as quickly as he had entered, Draco rushed to the dining hall, disillusioning and silencing himself on the way.

* * *

"'Mione? Are you in here?" Ron strolled past cases and cases of books, hoping to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend. "There you are!"

Hermione spun, startled, and dropped the book she was holding. It fell open and started yelling. Quickly gathering it up she said, "Ron! Was it truly necessary to sneak up on me?"

Not answering, Ron grabbed her hand and led her out of the library.

"Ron! What are you doing? I need to study!" Hermione whispered indignantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Saving you from the books, of course."

She tried to tug her arm away. "Ron..." she warned.

He shut her up with his lips. But she refused to be deterred.

Pulling away, Ron groaned, "'Mione, when was the last time we spent time together-"

"-this morning!"

"Meals do not count. I meant, when was the last time we spent time together _alone_?"

She couldn't remember, and neither could he.

But the NEWTs were only next year! Hermione wanted to be as prepared as possible, even if that meant limiting her quality time with Ron. But she shouldn't have.

Hermione clasped Ron's hand tighter. "I'm sorry. I should've thought more of you.

"Oh, it's all right. Promise we'll spend more time together?"

"I swear to it."

* * *

The hall was dark, lit only by the low flames in the fireplace. The Dark Lord sat in his usual place before the fire, stroking Nagini's head. Four Death Eaters sat at the table as well, Bellatrix, Rookwood, Travers, and Yaxley. Surprisingly, Severus was no where to be seen.

"This plan seems sufficient, Yaxley. Though, it doesn't sound like your usual methods. Bella, might you have had something to do with this?" The Dark Lord's lips stretched into a snake-like smile that resembled a grimace.

Bellatrix's eyes were bright. "Oh yes, my Lord." She glared at Yaxley. "He seemed a little... uncreative."

Yaxley looked stoically on.

After a moment of silence, the Dark Lord spoke.

"Do you believe this shall work?"

"I swear my Lord. There is no flaw in the plan at all," breathed Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord didn't contradict her assurance. They were dismissed.

Draco followed the Death Eaters into the corridor. Glancing back, he saw the fall was empty, save for Nagini. Her eyes gazed straight at Draco. Her tongue flicked out menacingly.

He spun on the spot and appeared in front of a large oak door. He knocked.

"You may come in, Draco."

Draco closed the door behind him.

"I suspect you have some new information?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes, sir. The Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Yaxley, Travers, and Rookwood are planning something. It has to be something important."

"Yes, yes. Especially if Bella is participating. Did you hear when or what they are after?"

Draco shook his head. "They didn't not mention any specifics. And I doubt I'll learn any more until it's been done."

"A small team operation?"

Draco nodded. "It would seem so. A small team comprised of his most ardent servants."

"Something extremely important then. Severus was not included?"

"No."

* * *

Later, Hermione and Ron were lounging on one of the overstuffed armchairs. The fire was dying down, leaving only embers. Her eyes tried to keep reading _Hogwarts: A History_, but weights seemed to be attached to her eyelids. She was warm with Ron's arms around her, she felt safe. Her eyes fluttered.

"Oi!" Yelled Ron as something landed on them. Hermione tried to sit up, but something was pinning her to Ron. Whatever it was, it was heavy. An elbow found her stomach and the breath was momentarily knocked out of her. Whatever, or whoever, it was, it was scrambling to get off the armchair. She was stuck in a tangle of red hair, arms, and legs.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron roared.

Hermione looked about. "Harry? ...Ginny?" What are you two doing?"

Pink spots appeared on Ginny's cheeks. "None of your business." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ron was bewildered, but, her eyes searching, Hermione figured it out. Ginny was slightly flushed and Harry was... smug? "Were you... are you two-"

Harry sighed and pulled Ginny closer. "Yes, Hermione."

Hermione got up, grinning. "So, when did this happen?" She asked, gesturing at them.

Now it was Harry's turn to look embarrassed. "As few days ago."

Hermione lightly smacked Ginny on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Ginny grinned briefly. "We haven't seen you for a while, and when we do see you, you're studying. Also," her eyes flickered to Ron, who was also standing, glaring down at Harry.

"Do you mean to tell me that _you_," he jabbed a finger at Harry, "and my sister have been _snogging_? You didn't ask my permission!"

Ginny looked ready to hex him, but Hermione put up a hand. "Ronald Weasley, neither Harry nor Ginny need your permission for anything, least of all dating. Are you really saying that you don't want your _best friend_ and your sister together? I would have thought you would rather it be him than Corner or Dean." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well, no, but-"

Hermione cut him off. "No buts. Harry is like a brother to me, and you didn't see him throwing a fit when we told him we were together. He _congratulated _us."

Ron visibly deflated. "You're right, 'Mione, as always."

Hermione smirked, but turned to look at the new couple. "So, was it you two who landed on us?"

* * *

**You see that wonderful little button down there? Well, Draco will give you a virtual hug if you leave the author something...**


	4. Attack

Thanks to _jessirose85 _(shoutout: my first name is Jessica and middle is Rose xD) and _Nicconicco _for the reviews!

Y muchos, muchos gracias a mi beta, Alyssa, para su ayuda fabulosa. (If that was incorrect, I'm sorry. I don't have Spanish until next semester.)

* * *

**Chapter 4- Attaque**

Disclamer: I do not own. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Though, if she's willing to sell...

_Read on, dear readers...  
_

_

* * *

_

Shoes clicked on the marble flooring. Severus, for the umpteenth time, mentally cursed the Malfoys. It was only on their floors, their marble, did he make a sound. He preferred his gait to be silent, all the better to sneak up on students. Their yelps of fright made his job almost tolerable.

The Dark Lord had unexpectedly summoned him. What really surprised Severus was the fact that he seemed alone in the manor, there wasn't any Death Eaters lurking about, or house elves fulfilling orders. There hadn't been any attacks that he had been involved in, nor was the Order up to much. What reason could the Dark Lord have?

Severus did have to say he was grateful, in a twisted way, for being summoned on this particular day.

It was Valentine's Day, which meant a long and odious Hogsmeade visit that he'd have to help chaperone. The faces of hormonal, lovesick fools annoyed him to no end. Unless… he thought of _her_.

No. Now was definitely not the time to think of Lily Evans. He needed to concentrate on his occlumency and when Lily invaded his thoughts, it was near impossible to focus.

Severus found himself in front of a dark-paneled door. As he raised his hand, a high voice hissed, "_Enter._" He took a breath and steeled himself.

The Malfoy's dining hall was dimmer than usual. The fire, which was usually roaring, was fighting to stay aflame. Also unexpected was the extra company.

The Dark Lord's inner circle was seated around the table, with an open chair on the Dark Lord's left. Severus immediately moved to take the seat. No thought, no hesitation; thus, suspicion was avoided.

He waited patiently.

Voldemort's gleaming red eyes, so starling to some, glided over each Death Eater, swiftly looking into their respective eyes. He saw exactly what he wanted to see, devotion and curiosity, except for Severus. His eyes were always blank, the black gave nothing away. Voldemort saw this as complete devotion. All Severus saw himself as was a servant, a servant that gave up himself to simply be a tool for the Dark Lord to wield.

And that was exactly how Severus wanted it.

A soft hissing rose from the entering snake. With that, Voldemort began.

"My dear followers, I believe I have kept you in the dark long enough. As you know, our actions have been small against the current Wizarding world. As… delightful torturing muggles is, I believe the next pawn should be set in place." He glanced around again, his gaze resting solely on Severus. "Now, where does the morale of the Wizarding world reside?"

Severus cursed in silence while Bellatrix's eyes brightened.

She spoke in a lover's whisper, "Oh my Lord, surely you mean Hogwarts." Her excitement was palpable. The other Death Eaters shifted in their seats from anticipation.

Voldemort's lipless mouth stretched into a smirk.

* * *

Hermione scowled at the couples on the street, simpering and whispering. Those gits. That was supposed to be her and Ron. She wanted him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and make her blush from the warm, glowing feeling. She wanted to lounge Madame Puddifoot's and kiss over tea and pastries. Gods, she wanted Ron.

But the prat was nowhere to be found. They had agreed to meet outside the Three Broomsticks at 11 o'clock.

"You would think that he could remember to be on time today of all days," she muttered darkly. It was their very first Valentine's Day as a couple, and when Ron had asked her to meet him in Hogsmeade, she had high hopes for the day.

She checked her watch. It was 11:30 and Ron was nowhere to be seen. She turned on her heel and started back to the castle.

"Hermione?" someone called.

Up ahead of her, coming down towards Hogsmeade, were Harry and Ginny.

"Have you two seen Ron?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he said he was headed out to the Quidditch pitch for a while. Why?"

Hermione locked her jaw. "He was supposed to meet me here at 11 for a date."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "He chose Quidditch over his girlfriend? Who does he think he's dating? Lavender? C'mon 'Mione, let's go get him."

"No Ginny. I don't want to talk to him right now. I'll just go and finish up the Transfiguration essay."

Harry looked pained. "Why don't you come to the Three Broomsticks with us? It'll be more fun that studying."

"I don't know… It's your first Valentine's Day together, and-"

"It's supposed to be your first Valentine's with Ron as well and the prat isn't here. You're coming with us, if you like it or not."

Hermione surrendered and vowed not to think about her boyfriend the rest of the day.

It was a fairly easy promise to make.

* * *

"_Exactly."_

Not for the first time, Severus had to acknowledge Voldemort's genius. It was truly a good plan. An evil plan, yes, but a very intelligent and unexpected plan. How better to strike fear into every witch and wizard than to attack so close to the invincible Hogwarts?

"When do we attack, my Lord?" asked Yaxley.

"Today."

Severus kept his face smooth. There was a Hogsmeade visit and the Death Eaters were going to attack. Students and people were going to be killed. There was no way for him to alert Dumbledore without giving himself away.

"Now," Voldemort twirled his wand with his pale, spider-like fingers. "Rookwood and Severus. You both will destroy the town. Leave the others to the killing. Bellatrix, Yaxley, and Travers, you can go play, with one exception. Do not kill the students. No need to scare them that thoroughly. We wouldn't want Dumbledore closing the school, would we?"

Voldemort started to gesture a dismissal, but halted. "I trust you all know to not touch the boy. He will be mine to take."

With that, the five Death Eaters apparated to Hogsmeade. They appeared behind the Hog's Head. Bellatrix's mouth spread into a wicked grin as she pulled back her left sleeve and touched her wand to the brand.

Soon, Hogsmeade would be reduced to flames.

After all Death Eaters arrived, Bellatrix took command and led the charge out into the main street.

_Let the festivities begin,_ Severus thought sarcastically.

* * *

Laughing and feeling considerably happier, Hermione followed the couple out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Now, isn't this more fun than working on McGonagall's essay?" Ginny asked.

"Well… Transfiguration is very fascinating, and I'm-" Hermione stopped talking when she saw them. At Hermione's sudden silence, Harry and Ginny looked around, only to become as frozen as Hermione.

Death Eaters in Hogsmeade.

Hermione quickly looked around. The Hogs Head was in shambles, with low flames surrounding it. Zonko's was torn apart, debris surrounding its previous spot.

They weren't the first ones to notice the figures clad in black. A bright burst of red shot out from the middle of the line and hit an elderly wizard. A wild cackle of laughter echoed through the air. Bellatrix Lestrange was in attendance.

Within seconds, Harry's wand was in his hand, pointed straight at the heart of the mass of black.

_"Sectumsempra!"_ The spell charged through the air, only to be deflected off of an invisible force.

Hermione and Ginny pulled Harry back as he tried to run at the Death Eaters.

"Harry, you have to get out of here and tell Dumbledore! They're probably after you. We cannot lose you," said Hermione.

"I can't leave you two here! What if they capture you? You're my best friend, Hermione, and they'll be after you as well. And Ginny, they could know what we mean to each other. You'll be their other target."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Death Eaters approaching quickly. "Harry, you're the only hope of killing Voldemort. Take Ginny, and get Dumbledore. I'll stay here and help the younger students evacuate," Hermione ordered.

"Then take the invisibility cloak," he insisted.

"You'll need it more than me. And I know how to make myself invisible. Now, go!" And with a shove, Harry and Ginny took off, their bodiless feet scrambling away from the destruction.

"Kill the mudblood!" Someone shouted, and Hermione knew it was for her.

Before she could cast the spell to make her invisible or even move, green light shot over her head and all she saw were flames descending. A strong something pulled her back into the alleyway behind Honeydukes.

A hand clapped over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Dumbledore's coming. They cannot hurt the students. Go!" And without hesitation, Hermione was pushed into the cellar of the candy shop and into the passageway.

* * *

Harry ripped the cloak off of himself and Ginny as they sprinted through the front door.

"Potter, Weasley, what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall's sharp voice stilled the pair.

"We need to find Dumbledore! He needs to know, Hogsmeade has been-"

"Attacked, we know. He has already left with Professor Flitwick to repair the damage," McGonagall informed them as she waved her wand in a crisscross pattern.

"But they just attacked, they can't be gone yet!" Ginny said.

"I assure you Miss Weasley, when Professor Dumbledore appears, they most certainly will be gone."

"How did he find out?" Harry demanded.

"He has his ways, Potter. Now, since the excitement is soon to be over, shouldn't you be finishing an essay for me?"


End file.
